Listen
by CelTakerCena
Summary: "I'm sorry...I should've listen to you..." Bee cried Based on the movie Age of Extinction but different results...


**Optimus told them it was his fight...but they didn't listen**

 **based on the movie...but with different things...**

 **"** **I'm sorry…I should've listen to you" cried Bee**

 **Bumblebee P.O.V**

"Bee…I'm going after Lockdown…you stay here" said Optimus "And take the humans with you"

"No…you can't" I cried

"Bee…go…" he said

Optimus turned around and we started running.

"It's you and me now" he yelled as he ran.

"I have to go with him…" said Cade

"What…no you'll die…" cried Tessa

"Promise me you will keep her safe for the rest of her life…" he said

"I promise…" answered Shane

"You can't go…" yelled Tessa

Tessa and Shane loaded up and I drove them away. I drove as fast as I could but I had something in my mind. Optimus…my father; well he is not my father…but he did raise me.

I just have to keep on going.

"Stop…." Yelled Tessa "We have to go back"

"You better listen…" I said

"No…you listen…my dad is out there…we need to help him" she said

I looked down. My dad is also out there. I turned around and drove as fast as I could. I drove up and I see Optimus stabbed in the spark. He was struggling to get free.

Cade was fighting Lockdown while Optimus struggles.

"No…Bee…" yelled Optimus

The humans got off and I went to fight against Lockdown. I did some kicks and dropped him here and there. Cade was shooting at him…helping me out.

"This is my fight…" yelled Optimus

I punched but I was hit by Lockdown. I fell down hurting and Lockdown was ready to shoot me. Shane drove and tripped him down.

Cade fired at him and Lockdown blocks and gets up. He grabs me and throws me. I flew across and hit Optimus.

He yells as the sword went to the side. I groaned and got the sword out.

"Bee...Stay back" he yelled as he went to fight Lockdown. I got up and Lockdown had Optimus pined. He aims the gun at me. "NO!"

Optimus punches him and they kept on fighting. Lockdown kicks Optimus and he falls back. I jumped and kicked Lockdown. He yells and grabs my foot and throws me.

He then turns into a gun and starts loading.

"Get back!" yelled Cade.

All of them went to get shelter. I struggled to get up and I have a green laser pointing at me.

"You will die" yelled Lockdown.

I stared in shock. I closed my eyes.

"No…Bee…!" yelled Optimus.

I then heard a shot. I flinched by the sound but nothing hit me. I heard a groan…someone in pain. Optimus was standing in front of me with his arms spread apart.

He protected me…he took the shot. I stared with wide eyes and I couldn't move. Optimus falls to his knees and stood there for a long while.

Optimus slowly fall face first. There he lay in front of me. I couldn't move…I want to scream…I can't think…my spark is hurting.

"Prime…is done…now let's take care of the others" said Lockdown

"Optimus…" I yelled

"Optimus…" yelled Cade

I then noticed Optimus sword was there. I have to finish this. I got the sword and his shield. I then ran after Lockdown to face him.

He hits me…then I hit him…it hurts but I have to fight. Cade did a few shots here and there. Shane drove around and trips him.

I jumped up and stabbed him through the chest. I then slide it up and cut him in half. I yelled out as I killed him.

I take out the sword and let him fall. I look at Optimus…he hadn't move at all.

I ran to him and held him close to me.

"Optimus…" I whispered

"Bee…" he groans

"Dad…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I cried

"Bee…Stop…" he said

"I'm sorry…I should've listen to you" I cried

"Bee…you did what you thought was best… you came to help…" he said "You helped me defeat Lockdown…"

"But…you almost died…" I cried

"Shh…" he said

I looked up to see robots charging towards us. Optimus release his hand and Lockdowns grenade was in his hand.

"Go…Bee…" he said "I will set the grenade and you take the family and drive as fast as you can"

"No…I'm not leaving you" I cried "I'm not…"

"Go…" he smiled "I love you son…"

"I…love you too" I cried

Optimus sets it up and I took off. He laid there; he couldn't move. I got the family and started driving as fast as I could.

The bomb exploded. Cade looks back and cries out for Optimus. I tried to continue.

…..

The police and the other Autobots including the Dinobots are there. Grimlock came up searching…I know who he is searching for.

"Optimus is gone" I said

Grimlock stared in shock.

"What…!" yelled out Hound

"He…is dead"

I looked down and cried.

"Grimlock your group are free" I said

Grimlock didn't move.

"Grimlock…want to see Prime" said Grimlock

"I'm sorry" I said

"Lockdown said the Creators are coming" said Drift

"How can we stop them without Optimus" asked Crosshair

"I don't know….but we will fight them when they come" I said

"Optimus…is gone" whispered Hound

"He's not…" I said "If you look up to the stars…think of one of them as his soul" I said

The Autobots and the Dinobots gather close to me.

"We will defend each other" I said "We will be ready for the creatives"

All of them smiled.

 **Just a short story**


End file.
